


unfortunately, but not really

by lkg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, they might be slightly ooc, yachi is emotional support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkg/pseuds/lkg
Summary: It wasn’t until he slammed into someone’s back with his cart that he returned to Earth from his not so interesting thoughts. And when he glanced up, already spluttering apologies that he was frozen into place, mouth snapping shut. Perhaps the most beautiful man he’d ever seen was looking at him with an angry scowl.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	unfortunately, but not really

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to say before you read, I'm so sorry for this. I wrote this during school, because the work was making me mad, and I tend to write when I get mad. So I guess this is a vent fic.(Is that what vent fics are? If it's not please let me know.) I figured I might as well post it, because what good will it do sitting in my drafts.
> 
> I also have a tiny obsession with the friendship dynamic between Hinata and Yachi in College/University AUs(It's very specific, I know.), so I wanted to write one of my own. I'm thinking about writing a stand alone of the two of them just being friends [laugh] but I have no ideas of what it should be about past that.
> 
> Like always, please let me know if there's any spelling or grammatical errors, and I would be more than happy to fix them! Enjoy!

“Geez, Yachi, this is a lot of stuff, didn’t I go grocery shopping last week?” Hinata grumbles to himself while walking into the grocery store. Even though it was just the two of them living in their apartment, somehow they managed to go through food at an alarming speed.

Hinata hastily grabbed a cart from the rack and began his oh so exciting trip shopping for food. It wasn’t that he disliked it, there was just plenty of other things he’d rather be doing. Like what? He had no clue.

It wasn’t until he slammed into someone’s back with his cart that he returned to Earth from his not so interesting thoughts. And when he glanced up, already spluttering apologies that he was frozen into place, mouth snapping shut. Perhaps the most beautiful man he’d ever seen was looking at him with an angry scowl. 

“You- I- I’m so so so sorry- Please don’t look so angry at me,” Hinata squeaked out before turning an embarrassing shade of red and hiding his face behind his hand.

“What? What do you mean angry? And you, you look like you’ll turn into a tomato if you get any more red,” The man responded coolly. Despite the less than kind words he had said to Hinata, all Hinata could focus on was how smooth and strong the black-haired man’s voice sounded. 

“Um- ‘scuse me,” Hinata replied while turning his head and walking away as quickly as he could without seeming like he was running away from the situation - which he very much was. 

Hinata quickly and cautiously navigated his way through the rest of the store, doing his very best to avoid bumping into someone else. As he put his things on the checkout belt, out of the corner of his eye he saw the man again. Fortunately, he seemed to not have noticed the bright haired boy just a few rows away from him.

The moment he left the store and put his cart away he took his phone out to call Yachi. Sure, he could have waited the 5 minutes it took to walk home from the store to their shared apartment, but this was just too good to wait. 

After only a few rings she picked up, “Shouyou, oh my gosh are you okay? Did something happen? Do you need me to go get you?” Yachi’s voice sounded distressed, but Hinata disregarded it, for Yachi’s constant state was distress.

“No, I’m not dying you can relax. Although, yeah something did happen, and I really think you’ll appreciate this one.”

“Shouyou, I swear if you’re going to tell me about how you made out with someone in a public bathroom again, I’m hanging up.”

“It was one time! Geez, and no, it’s not.”

“Ok, fine, whatever, go ahead.”

“So I was shopping, and then I zoned out or something, and then - BANG!! - I ran right into someone-”

“Let me guess. That someone was tall, dark, and handsome,” Hinata could hear Yachi smiling through the phone. “He was everything you were looking for in a person and there was glitter around him when your eyes met.”

“Wow, no need to interrupt me - But I can’t even be mad, you were on point. Well other than the glitter part. Anyway I’m in the building I’ll tell you the rest when I get back.”

“Ok, see you in a second.”

The door was already opened when Hinata made it to the door of their apartment. Yachi looked very done with him, but was willing to listen to him ramble for hours. 

“Alright, you can tell me about your mystery man now,” She grinned, while taking one of the bags out of Hinata’s arms.

“You know me too well,” He said while taking all the bags to the counter, “I didn’t catch his name or anything, but I’ll probably see him around on campus right? It would be weird for a college-age kid to go to a grocery store basically on campus and not go to the college. Maybe he’s in one of my classes and I just haven’t noticed! No, no I would have noticed if someone so attractive was in one of my classes. Oh maybe I’ll find him at a party? But he doesn’t seem like the type to go to parties. And I there’s no way he isn’t dating someone. Oh my god! I don’t even know if he likes guys!”

“Shouyou. Calm down please. I have no idea what you just said. But you met him one time, and you’re already whipped. That’s talent.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately for Hinata, in the week since the grocery store meeting, Hinata had not seen the beautiful black haired man a single time. It was driving him insane, but there was nothing he could do, he didn’t even know the man’s name.

Just as he was about to give up on his search, as he was walking from class to another, albeit a bit too quickly, but who could blame him he had to cross the campus in just a few minutes if he wanted to be on time, he slammed right into someone, again. 

This time, instead of Hinata’s shopping cart into the man’s knees, it was Hinata’s entire body, into someone’s solid, book filled backpack. The force of Hinata speed walking was enough to knock both of them to the ground.

Scrambling to get back up, Hinata grumbled out, “Ow, don’t just stand in the middle of a walkway - Oh my God what are you doing here.”

“What am I-? I go to school here, dumbass. I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well, mister grumpy, I happen to go to school here as well. And if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to get to-,” But before he could finish he was interrupted by a hand holding him in place. The hand not steadying Hinata was placed between them.

“Kageyama Tobio,” the man, that he now knew was named Kageyama, said to him. 

“Oh, right, um I’m Hinata Shouyou,” He said, face reddening at the touch, “Nice to meet you. Er - Nice to re-meet you.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And if you stayed to the end, again I am very sorry.
> 
> If you have any prompts/ideas/suggestions(It can be anything, as long as it’s Haikyuu!! related.) please let me know! I would love to write more but I never have good ideas that I can get more than 500 words out of. 
> 
> Any feedback, positive or negative is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
